Where I'll be waiting
by wickedwriter916
Summary: When four girls get sent to Camp Green Lake, the boys of DTent are in for quite a ride. I know this things been done to death, but it's based on my friends and I. Let's just say, we're not entirely sane... COMPLETE!
1. When we went wrong

I don't own Holes..  
  
~^^*^^~  
  
"Hey, hey, gimme the lighter," Sean commanded, her bright blue eyes shining with mischief. She snatched her lighter from her friend's hand lighting the Roman candle. She pocketed the lighter as the first went off. It screeched down the street and a loud crack could be heard where it exploded. "Yea-ha!" she yelled slapping hands with her friend. They had been out all night, and she needed the extra excitement. But she got a little too into and began dancing around the street screaming in time with the explosions.  
  
Not soon after, sirens could be heard.  
  
"Ah fuck!" she screamed. Her friend bounding down the hill and into the woods. Sean shook the Roman candle and threw it to the ground, sprinting down the street.  
  
The candle landed facing an old Buick, the beaten up car was rarely used. The candle fired off and sent a spark under the car. As fate had it, some gas had leaked from the fuel line, and the small firework was sitting in it.  
  
Sean hadn't gotten far down the street when the cop car rounded the corner. She jumped onto the sidewalk, running for her life. An explosion escaped and Sean threw herself into a nearby yard. Rolling over and looking back, she could see the old Buick landing on its back, engulfed in flames.  
  
She mumbled profanities under her breath as the police came over dragging her to her feet. "You have the right to remain silent," the officer began.  
  
"Yeah," she cut him off. "But I don't have the ability," she smirked against the car.  
  
The cop whipped her around slamming her back against the vehicle; he began shining a flashlight into her eyes. "Hmm, you eyes look bloodshot. Have you been drinking?"  
  
"Well, gee, officer, your eyes looked glazed. Have you been eating doughnuts?" she quipped.  
  
~^^*^^~  
  
"HEY!" someone kicked Sean. "Get up," the guard commanded.  
  
"I'm up, I'm up," Sean said relaxing back into her seat, yawning.  
  
"Now tell me how you got in here again?" Stephanie asked.  
  
Joey O'Brien sighed. "Its not like I haven't told you already."  
  
~^^*^^~  
  
"Hell yea!" Joey shouted as she rushed out of the store. Clutching the six pack of O'Doyles' (non-alcoholic beer) tightly she ran to a random car on the street. Reaching her hand inside the opened window, she unlocked it, hopping in. She ripped out the wires underneath the steering console and looked through the wires. "Red, red, red, where's the red? Ah- ha!" she yelled triumphantly grabbing it. "Blue, gray, yellow.... Green!" she said wrapping the two wires around each other.  
  
The engine didn't start. Looking around puzzled Joey questioned, "What the?" The car alarm sounded in a long harsh tone. "Shit!" she said her hands instinctively flying up to her ears. Someone pounded on the window. Joey looked over sheepishly smiling to the officer and waved. He waved his badge in front of her face and opened the car, pulling her out.  
  
~^^*^^~  
  
Stephanie laughed. "You dumbass, at least you could've grabbed the good stuff!"  
  
"Hey, shut up man," Sean said from her seat.  
  
"Uh!" Casey said in mock anger. "You stole my word!"  
  
Stephanie shook her head, "Sorry! She wasn't being a smart ass!"  
  
Sean shook her head and leaned back in the seat.  
  
"Yeah! Well your idea wasn't the brightest one in the box, Weave!" Stephanie yelled.  
  
"Oh shut up," she said glaring out the window.  
  
~^^*^^~  
  
Casey Wivell glanced around suspiciously in Victoria's Secret. She snooped around and walked over towards the bras hanging on the wall. She glanced over grabbing an orange and pink striped Wonder Bra and turned slowly. Walking towards the exit she heard someone yell. "HEY!"  
  
Casey whirled around and began running backwards. "Whoa!" she shouted, tripping over a table leg and spilling the contents all over herself. She got up, adjusted the leopard thong that hung over her head, and she ran out of the store. ( A/N: Sorry Weave, but here, can you imagine how Mario runs? Yeah, well my friend runs like this.. lol, just think about it! )  
  
Security guards swarmed her after she tripped over a Spencer's Gift bag and landed on the Cricket couch.  
  
~^^*^^~  
  
"It wasn't that funny," Casey said looking at her nails.  
  
Sean smiled, "Yeah it was Weave."  
  
"Dude, Kittie's got a point," Stephanie said slapping hands with her friend.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Why are you here again, Steph?" Joey said imitating an English accent.  
  
"Because she's obsessed with food!" Sean yelled laughing. Holding up her fist for a pound, they both declared "Obese Girls!" Pounding each other's fist and then sprinkled on the other, "Salty." The two laughed as they began to drive past a field of holes.  
  
~^^*^^~  
  
"Alright, Freeze!" Stephanie shouted. She pointed out what had seemed to be a gun from inside her shirt pocket. "Now hand over the glazed," she said to the clerk as she gave him the 'crazy eye'.  
  
Everyone had backed away. Either fearing what this little girl was going to do, or contemplating what nut case would rob a Krispy Kreme doughnut shop.  
  
One brave bystander lunged at her. "HEY!" she shouted as he tackled her to the ground. A loud crunch was heard. The customer got off of her and she propped herself up on her elbows, rubbing the back of her head. "Aw, man," she whined pulling a broken candy bar out of her pocket. "You broke my Butterfinger!"  
  
Police surrounded her and she smiled sheepishly up, "Heh, heh, heh. April Fools'?"  
  
~^^*^^~  
  
"If that stupid guy didn't tackle me then I would be eating my doughnuts right now," Stephanie said hotly.  
  
"Relax Wreck," Sean says.  
  
"Yeah, calm, child," Joey adds.  
  
"Whoa," Casey says looking out the window.  
  
"Whoa, what?" Stephanie asks.  
  
"Where's a whoa?" Sean asks jumping up and looking around.  
  
"Um, dude, I think she means the holes," Joey says.  
  
"Holes?" Stephanie and Sean ask at the same time. They look at each other and move one finger from a temple towards the other girl, "telepath," they mock smiling.  
  
A few old buildings come into few and the girls get anxious. They start mentally preparing themselves for any abuse they might get, not that they wouldn't defend each other of course.  
  
The bus came to a stop and the guard got off and the four girls walked off into the hot Texas sun.  
  
First off was a short raven-haired girl, her hair flowing with red highlights. She wore a pair of baggy black pants with black timberlands. Her gray shirt had many rabid rabbits on it and it said 'Bunnies'. Her blue gray eyes searched around her new surroundings as the next girl walked off.  
  
Next was a tall brunette with purple streaks throughout her long hair. She had on a pair of dark denim jeans and a khaki belt. She kicked around some dirt with her black and red vans as her green eyes pierced with the contrast of her red quicksilver rash guard shirt.  
  
Then came another short girl with long brown hair. Her blue halter- top fit nicely and she wore tight hip huggers with black high-heeled sandals. She squinted around with brown eyes.  
  
Finally there was a tall brunette with red streaks; her wild hair blew in the breeze as the wind slightly picked up. Wearing a pair of old faded blue jeans with holes in the knees, her blue eyes widened as she looked around in the bright afternoon light. She blue and white vans flopped as she walked off and her tight black tee shirt read her best saying, 'Doesn't play well with others'.  
  
The guard led the four into an office, where a man with a funked up hair cut sat inside, munching on sunflower seeds. He looked up for the clipboards of information he had on them. "Hello girls," he smiled.  
  
They smiled back, thinking that this was going to be easy.  
  
"Welcome to Camp Green Lake. Or Hell on Earth, whichever you prefer," he said.  
  
Their smiles were replaced with frowns as they looked at each other, all of them thinking, 'Uh oh'. 


	2. Old Friends

Don't own Holes..  
  
~^^*^^~  
  
"My name is Mr. Sir. You will address me by name," funky hair cut guy said. "Now, let's make sure that you're all here," he looked down at the clipboards and up at the girls' faces. "Kar, Stephanie."  
  
The raven-haired girl looked up, "Yo."  
  
"O'Malley, Sean."  
  
The girl with the red streaks nodded, "Here in body, but my mind seems to be missing," she said and began walking around in a circle as a dog chases it's tail.  
  
"O'Brien, Joey."  
  
"Yep," she said running a hand through her hair.  
  
"And, Wivell, Casey," Mr. Sir said pronouncing it 'Weave-L'  
  
Sean nudged her and laughed, "Yeah, like we already established that the others were here, and it's Why-vile," she pronounced correctly.  
  
"Right," he said. "Follow me," he said leading them outside. "You can try to run away, but I won't stop ya. See we've got the only water for a hundred miles."  
  
"Lovely," Sean whispered to Joey.  
  
Stephanie saw the gun, elbowed Casey and showed her.  
  
"What about your gun?" Joey asked, noticing the pistol at his side.  
  
"Oh this? Don't worry, I'll never waste any bullets on you kids. This heres for yella-spotted-lizards."  
  
"Yellow?" Joey asked Casey.  
  
"Spotted?" Casey asked Stephanie.  
  
"Lizards?" Stephanie asked Sean.  
  
"Pshh, at least it ain't spiders," she said visibly shuttering.  
  
Mr. Sir showed the girls to mess hall, the wreck room and the girls' showers. He led them to a room where they were given two orange jumpsuits and boots.  
  
Casey eyed the new outfits with disgust.  
  
Stephanie smelled them.  
  
Joey was already plotting how to slice and dice.  
  
Sean was daydreaming about killing Mr. Sir with a yellow spotted lizard.  
  
"You are to dig one hole a day. The hole will be five feet deep and five feet around. Your shovel is exactly five feet. Just watch out for rattlesnakes, and yellow spotted lizards."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Sir," the girls chorus.  
  
"Good," he said as a bald headed man came in.  
  
"Hello, I'm Mr. Pendanski, I'll be your counselor." He showed the girls outside and led them towards their tent. "When we first heard that you four were coming we were going to put Sean and Joey in B-tent and Casey and Stephanie in C-tent. But then we found out you were all girls, therefore, you will all be sharing D-tent."  
  
Sean and Steph let out a breath they didn't know they were holding.  
  
They entered the old rugged tent and saw seven guys sitting around.  
  
"Hey mom," one boy with glasses said. "What's up with the chicks?"  
  
Joey tightened the grip on her clothes at being called a 'chick'.  
  
"Calm," Sean whispered.  
  
"Well, Rex, these girls will be your new roommates," he said. "Boys, the girls are, Casey, Stephanie, Sean, and Joey."  
  
One of the boys questioned, "Kittie?"  
  
Joey and Stephanie shot looks at Sean, who was glancing around the boys' faces trying to see which one asked.  
  
"The boys are-"Pendanski was cut off by Rex.  
  
"Mom, please. I'm X-ray. That's Magnet, Caveman, Zero, Armpit, Zigzag, and Squid," X-ray said pointing out each of the guys.  
  
"Alan?" Sean asked looking bewildered at Squid.  
  
"Kittie," he said smiling and standing up from where he was sitting.  
  
Pendanski left the tent and the card game the others were playing was about to resume when Squid ran to Sean, picking her up and spinning her around in a hug. She laughed and yelled at him to put her down. They smiled at each other and began remising.  
  
"Okay! Would somebody please tell me what's going on here?" X-ray shouted.  
  
"Don't look at any of us," Steph said. "We have no clue what's going on."  
  
"Aw, c'mon Squid, you didn't tell any of us about your girlfriend," Zigzag said kicking at his best friend.  
  
"That's because we're not dating," Sean said.  
  
"Steph, you 'member that time in Myrtle Beach, when I had you cover for me? And Jo' you 'member that guy I told you about, from my softball trip?" she smiled.  
  
Both nodded now understanding.  
  
"Whoa, wait!" Casey interjected. "How come I never knew about your spring fling?"  
  
"Because you gossip!" the three girls returned.  
  
"What are you in here for?" Caveman asked.  
  
Steph began, "Armed robbery," she said proudly.  
  
Casey and Joey laughed. "What?" she laughed too.  
  
"Robbery," Casey blushed.  
  
"Robbery and Joy-riding," Joey smiled.  
  
"Joy-riding?" Steph laughed. "You hot-wired it wrong," she smiled.  
  
Sean and Squid were talking animatedly on his bed and she didn't even know what was going on outside of their conversation.  
  
"Yo, Squid's girl," X-ray said.  
  
"I'm not Squid's girl," Sean glared.  
  
"Well, whatcha in for, 'not Squid's girl'?" Zigzag asked.  
  
She cocked her head to the side and smiled. But then frowned backing away. She brought her knees up to her chest and began rocking slightly. "Disturbing the peace, arson and destruction of private property."  
  
"How'd ya do that?" Squid asked her, resting a hand on her knee.  
  
"I blew up a car at three in the morning," she smiled and stretched standing up. "So what's there to do around here?" she smiled.  
  
"Well, there's the wreck room," Magnet suggested.  
  
"Spiff" Sean said and bond towards the door with the girls in tail.  
  
All the guys started at Squid. "What?" he asked spinning the toothpick in his mouth around.  
  
"Dude, if since ya had the girlfriend, you could've at least told us her friends were hot!" Armpit whined.  
  
The guys laughed and soon headed out to the wreck room to show the girls around. 


	3. First Night

I don't own Holes.  
  
~^^*^^~  
  
Casey sat cross-legged on the couch staring at the TV. Joey sat next to her, spread eagle, and sighed. Steph leaned forward, squinting trying to see what was on. Sean sat up close to the screen widen eyed at what she saw.  
  
Casey sighed annoyed, "Like, can you change the channel, this one's fuzzy."  
  
"They're all fuzzy," Squid whispered close to her ear, making her jump.  
  
Sean cocked her head to the side, "But I like this show," she smiled.  
  
Magnet shook his head at Sean and said, "Chica loco," heading towards the pool table.  
  
"Si," Joey smiled at Magnet.  
  
He smiled back, "Care for a game of pool?"  
  
Joey smiled flirtatiously, "I'd love to, but I've never played."  
  
"Don't worry chica, I'll show you," Magnet said heading over with Joey following.  
  
"Now, you wanna hold the stick, between your fingers like this," he showed her.  
  
She picked up her own cue and followed his act, "Like this?" she asked cutely.  
  
"Yeah, now when you shoot," he walked over to her. "You wanna bend over, and lean towards the table," he showed her, and hit the white ball.  
  
"Okay, I think I got that."  
  
"Cool, now let me see you try," he suggested and watched as she bent over. He couldn't help checking out her butt in the process.  
  
~^**^~  
  
"What are you two watching?" Caveman asked Zigzag and Sean.  
  
"Dragon Ball Z," Zigzag said.  
  
Sean shook her head and stood up, walking passed Caveman to Squid who was sitting outside. "What's up Tex?" she asked plopping down next to him.  
  
"Nuttin'" he replied.  
  
"Then why ya sitting out here all by your self?" she pouted.  
  
"'Cause I'm thinkin'" he said rolling the toothpick around.  
  
"Aw, doesn't that hurt?" she joked.  
  
Squid gave her a death glare and she laughed.  
  
"Down boy, I was just joking. But really, whatcha thinkin' about?" she smiled looking out into the horizon.  
  
Squid sighed, "About a girl," he whispered.  
  
Sean gasped. "Oh, my god!" Her eyes wide she looked at him. "Squid are you crunchin'?!?"  
  
"Sshhh!" he hissed covering her mouth with a rough hand, tackling her onto the ground. Hey sat on her as she laughed insanely. "Hey, shut up," he smiled.  
  
"Or what?" she asked as he held her hands with his own.  
  
"Or I'll-"  
  
"Well, doesn't this look familiar?" Joey asked from the door, Zigzag behind her.  
  
Squid blushed and stood up, helping Sean. Sean kicked dirt and looked away.  
  
"Play nice you two," Zigzag said and Joey snorted. "Those two? That's highly unlikely," she commented.  
  
"Aw, c'mon, we're not that mean to each other," Squid said wrapping an arm around Sean and pulling her to him.  
  
Ziggy raised an eyebrow and shook his head walking back into the wreck room.  
  
Joey laughed and followed in suit.  
  
Squid smiled after the two waving. As soon as they were out of sight, he turned to Sean grabbing her by the arms. "You can't tell anybody," he pleaded.  
  
"Don't worry, but you should at least tell her," she smiled and turned walking towards the tent.  
  
~^^*^^~  
  
A bugle sounded early the next morning throughout Camp Green Lake. "Where's the fire?" Joey asked sitting up in bed.  
  
"Who's on fire?" Casey asked annoyed as she pushed her covers down.  
  
"What's on first?" Stephanie asked yawning and standing.  
  
"What's on second," Sean replied and then burped loudly.  
  
"Eww," Casey mumbled grabbing her orange jumpsuit.  
  
"Nice one," Joey commented.  
  
"7," Steph said changing her clothes.  
  
"Wait, who's on second?" Casey asked confused.  
  
"Who's on first," Joey exclaimed.  
  
"I don't know!" shouted Stephanie.  
  
"He's on third. That's it, we're not talking," Sean said rolling her up sleeves.  
  
"Huh?" Stephanie asked in utter confusion.  
  
"Abbot and Costello," Joey began setting her pajamas on her bed.  
  
"Who are they?" Casey questioned giving herself a once over in disgust.  
  
"Old comedians," Steph remembered.  
  
"Oh, well then, you should go and see them if you get out," Casey suggested.  
  
"Their dead," Sean said lacing up her boots and walking out of the tent into the early morning. The boys awaited them outside.  
  
"Good Morning Ladies," Armpit smiled to the sleepy girls.  
  
"Shut up," chorus Sean and Squid.  
  
"It's too early," said Joey and Magnet as they lined up in front of the 'Library'.  
  
"Mrs. Patterson!" Stephanie whispered referring to their old school's librarian.  
  
Joey stifled a laugh as Casey rolled her eyes annoyed and Sean bit her lip to control the laughter.  
  
Mr. Sir walked over to the shed and unlocked it revealing rows of shovels. "Rise and shine my juvenile delinquents," Pendanski said beside Mr. Sir.  
  
~^^*^^~  
  
Sorry, it took so long, I was gunna have more to chapter three, but I've got a big paper due tomorrow and a thesis to start for next week..  
  
Lady Akuma – Happy someone read, and here's your update!  
  
Until next time..  
  
~^^ Quidditch*16 ^^~ 


	4. Ace

I don't own Holes..  
  
Once they were out on the 'lake' they all began digging. Squid had shown Sean how to dig when they first reached their spot.  
  
Magnet surveyed the other girls, "Need help?" he asked Stephanie as she broke the ground with her shovel.  
  
"Nope, I've got a cabin up north and friend's that work on a quad track. I'll manage," she retorted.  
  
Joey began stabbing at the ground with her shovel like it was going to eat her alive any moment.  
  
"Whoa, slow down there chica," Magnet said walking towards Joey, he then showed her how to use her shovel as a tool, not a grapoid killing machine.  
  
"You guys remember that movie?" Sean asked.  
  
"I loved Tremors," mused Steph.  
  
"Yeah, the first was the best, the other two could have been better," replied Sean.  
  
"I still can't believe that they tried making the sequel without Kevin Bacon," added Casey after Caveman showed her how to dig.  
  
Everyone stopped digging and gave her a weird look.  
  
"What?"  
  
Most just shook their heads and all continued digging.  
  
"Argh!" Joey said exasperated as they kept, yet again, digging. "Jail sounds pretty nice right now," she whined.  
  
"Bite your tongue," Casey scolded.  
  
Joey stuck out her tongue instead.  
  
"Okay, why don't you two grow up a little," Sean said sarcastically sitting down in her 3 feet deep by 4 feet wide hole.  
  
"Hey, where'd Stephanie go?" Caveman asked.  
  
Just after the question a loud snore was admitted from Stephanie's hole.  
  
"Sleepin'," the three girls chorused.  
  
"It's the weirdest thing really," Casey said.  
  
"Yeah, she's such an insomniac," Joey said.  
  
"Wouldn't that mean she doesn't sleep?" Armpit asked.  
  
"Yeah, you'd think that. I think she's just really nocturnal," Sean said shaking her head.  
  
"Some one call my name?" Stephanie asked popping her head up slowly in her hole.  
  
"No, go back to sleep Wreck," Casey said.  
  
"Nope, hyper now," Steph replied as she began digging again.  
  
"Ah, pain. Sweet agonizing pain," Sean said crawling from her hole. The other girls were almost done, so she remained waiting for them.  
  
The four girls walked back to the camp in aching silence. Everyone had something to complain about, they were all just too tired to do so. They all entered the wreck room together, pushing each other through the doorway to do so. Steph collapsed on one end of the couch and Joey fell onto the other. Sean sat down on the arm of the recliner, but Casey shoved her onto the floor.  
  
"Eh kay," Sean protested and stuck out her tongue.  
  
Casey stuck out her tongue and put her feet up on the small table in front of her.  
  
Sean crawled on the floor over to where Zigzag sat with his legs out, leaning back on his arms. "Pillow?" she questioned pointing to his legs.  
  
"Sure," he blushed as she laid her head down on his lap. Her eyes focused on the TV.  
  
A few minutes later the dinner bell rang and Zigzag looked down to see Sean sleeping on his lap. Hearing light snores now that most of the guys were outside, he looked around him to see his fellow D-Tent girls sound asleep. "Yo, Squid," he called out to his buddy before he was out of earshot.  
  
"What?" he asked turning back to his friend.  
  
Zigzag presented the sleeping girls around him and as Squid grinned widely and called back out the door, "Caveman! Magnet! Come 'ere!"  
  
"What?" Caveman asked for the both of them as they re-entered the wreck room.  
  
"A little help here?" Zigzag squeaked wide-eyed as Sean rolled over and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
Squid, Magnet and Caveman laughed at the awkward situation that Zigzag had gotten himself into, but soon came over.  
  
Magnet grabbed Joey off the couch and woke her up in the process. "Rise and shine," he beamed at her as she spotted to the two teens on the floor. She smirked playfully and dragged Magnet out the door and towards them mess hall.  
  
Caveman gently picked up Steph and began walking outside with her, waking her up before they entered the mess hall.  
  
Squid bent down and reached for Sean, but Zigzag grabbed his hand, "I got her." He then nodded towards Casey who sat with her head back snoring loudly with her mouth open. "You get Casey."  
  
He nodded slowly and stood up walking over to Casey, pulling her out of the chair. He slung her over his shoulder and carried her quickly out of the wreck room, her snoring all the time.  
  
Zigzag slowly detached Sean's arms and carefully lifted her into his own.  
  
She stirred and asked, "Alan?"  
  
Zigzag's heart fell, "No, Zigzag," he said carrying her outside. "Hungry?"  
  
"Food," she moaned her eyes opening and adjusting to the setting sun.  
  
"You wanna walk?" he asked heading towards the mess hall.  
  
Sean smiled and snuggled closer to his chest. "Nope!"  
  
He smiled weakly walking into the mess hall. He finally set her down and they walked over to get their food and trays together. Magnet and Joey were in front of them.  
  
The four walked over to the D-Tent table, X-ray sat at the head, with Armpit on his right, followed by Squid, Zigzag, Caveman, and Zero. On X's left was Magnet then Joey, Sean, Steph and Casey, respectively.  
  
"Have a nice nap?" Magnet asked the girls once everyone was seated.  
  
Casey blushed, Joey and Steph laughed as Sean said "Hell yeah!" But then she blushed, catching Zigzag's blue eyes. After that the table quieted down and the girls picked at their food, while the guys shoveled theirs down.  
  
"Eat up," X-ray commanded. "You'll need your strength."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," said Joey shoving the food on her plate around.  
  
Casey took a tentative bite and nearly spat it back out. "Ew, that food is so gross," she said making a face.  
  
"It's food," Steph replied.  
  
"Be thankful for that," Sean said grimacing as she swallowed.  
  
After dinner Joey and Sean headed to the showers while Stephanie and Casey lounged around with the guys.  
  
Stephanie sat on her cot shuffling a deck of cards. "Anyone up for a game of 500?" a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.  
  
"Yeah," said Armpit, as Squid and Caveman all headed over to her, accepting her challenge.  
  
Casey was sitting on her own cot staring out the door with a small smile playing on her face.  
  
"What you smiling about?" Zigzag asked walking in the door with his towel from the showers.  
  
"Nothing," Casey replied snapping back to reality, she stood up and began gathering her shower tokens and her towel.  
  
Sean and Joey entered the tent and through their stuff in the general direction of the cubbie. Both collapsed on their beds and Sean sighed.  
  
"Tired?" Squid asked.  
  
Joey mumbled something distorted into her pillow, and Sean crawled under her covers, "Mm-hm."  
  
"Alright then," said Squid, walking over and kissing her lightly on the forehead. "'Night," he whispered.  
  
"'Night," she smiled.  
  
Everyone stared mouths agape at the two. 'Ooo's' and 'Aww's' were chorused throughout the tent.  
  
"Not your girlfriend?" X-ray asked.  
  
"Yeah right!" Caveman shouted laughing. Everyone else soon joined. Except for Casey who quickly stormed out of the tent mumbling something about her shower, and Zigzag, who sat playing with a lighter. Hurt expressions were on both of their faces.  
  
"DAAAAHHH!!" Sean screamed hopping up and down on her bed.  
  
The rest of D-Tent rolled over, threw pillows in her direction or told her to shut up.  
  
She giggled and covered her mouth cutely. "Hehehe. Hey, there's a spider over here," she said pointing to her pillow.  
  
Steph and Joey who also sat wide-awake on their beds stared at her waiting for the delayed reaction.  
  
Sean's smile faded and her eyes widened. "SPIDER!" she shrieked and jumped off of her bed onto Squid's bed, effectively stirring him.  
  
"Huh? What's wrong with you Sean?" he asked wondering why his sleep had been disturbed.  
  
"There's a spider on my bed!!" she confessed, before screaming. "Kill it! Kill it!"  
  
Squid rolled over and through his pillow over his head after saying, "Get Zigzag or Caveman to kill it, I'm sleepin'."  
  
"Meanie," she said sticking out her tongue. She smiled and hopped onto Zigzag's bed.  
  
"Monkey juice!" he said sitting up and looking around. "What's up Sean?" he asked rubbing the now non-existent sleep from his eyes.  
  
"Spider. My bed. Kill please!" she squeaked.  
  
He smiled standing up while she cowered under his covers and he walked over to her bed, stomping on the spider with his boot.  
  
"Yeah!" Sean said sitting up and clapping.  
  
Joey and Steph clapped too and Sean stepped from her bed to Steph's and sat down, "500?" she asked.  
  
"Yep," Steph said reaching for her deck of cards and shuffling while Zigzag laid down on Joey's bed nearby while Joey and Sean got their butts kicked by Steph.  
  
At about 3 they sat playing their sixth game. Steph laid down her last four cards. She placed three ace's down and discarded a 5 card, "I'm out," she smiled triumphantly.  
  
"Damn girl!" Joey said throwing her cards down on the bed.  
  
"Nice game Ace," Zigzag said from Joey's bed.  
  
"Try Ace-hole," Sean teased. "Now she's got two meanings to that one," she continued rambling while Ace shuffled.  
  
"Up for another game?" Ace asked.  
  
"No thank you!" Joey said.  
  
"Naw, I wanna go and... and kill something.." Sean smiled walking outside. She could be heard saying: "Now I know where Mr. Sir's cabin is, but where's them damn lizards?"  
  
"Ziggy?" Ace asked.  
  
"Too early in the morning to get beaten by a girl," he winked.  
  
"Punk ass sons of bitches!" Joey said after bumping her arm on one of the tent's poles.  
  
"Oh yeah," Sean said storming back into the tent.  
  
Steph gave a questioning look to Zigzag who shrugged. "What's up?"  
  
"Ooo! I hate B-Tent!" Joey exclaimed showing the two the now large bruises on her arms.  
  
Steph looked to Sean, the bruises were the fingers gripped her neck were now visible as well as the darkness that was swelling around her left eye.  
  
Squid rolled over in his bed and asked sleepily, "What about B-Tent?"  
  
"So random B-Tent girls came up and threatened me to stay away from you and that if I looked at you again, then they'll kill me with a shovel," Sean mocked.  
  
Squid shook his head, "Kelly, wouldn't do that."  
  
Steph sat cracking her knuckles, "Ooo, that little bitch who was it? I'll fucking cut her up Sean, and you know it. No body messes with one of my friends and gets away with it," Ace seethed.  
  
"Don't worry Steph, you'll recognize her, she'll have three or four rather large scratch marks down her face," Sean said clawing her hands to see her low nails.  
  
"Okay, where's the bitch?" Ace said jumping ahead of herself.  
  
"Relax man, you'll see her," Joey said slapping hands with Sean.  
  
Not soon after the three girls had their shovels, Casey was talking with Zigzag about "something more important than your life", a group of girls posing to be hard asses approached them. The lead blonde had three scratches down her right eye, which was slightly swollen.  
  
Zigzag had made sure that Sean and Joey both could throw a punch before he let them leave the tent that morning. If they were going to get into a fight, he wanted them to win. But as Sean had said, "Punches will bruise and fade, but scratches 9 times out of 10 will scar," she had laughed.  
  
Zigzag shook his head remembering, and looked past Casey to see what was going to happen. Pointing behind Casey they both turned and walked up behind the three. X-ray, Caveman and Magnet soon joined.  
  
"What's going on?" Caveman asked X-ray.  
  
"Stare down," Magnet answered. "First one to break gets hit first, when they see your concentration's broken, they strike," Magnet said.  
  
"Girls are so complicated," Caveman said shaking his head as some of the B-Tent boys lined up behind their girls.  
  
"Hey baby," a voice said from the side.  
  
Both girls turned their heads to the side as Squid approached. Thinking that he was coming to her, Sean smiled triumphantly. "Hey-"  
  
"Hi Alan," Kelly said, effectively stealing Sean's concentration.  
  
"Oo, what happened to your eye?" he asked sympathetically.  
  
All of D-Tent's jaws dropped to the dirt.  
  
Kelly pouted and sniffled, "She scratched me coming out of the shower." She sniffed again as tears welled up in her eyes. "She said that I stole you away from her, and, and, and, if I- If I come near you again, she said she'll kill me with a shovel!" she lied.  
  
"Oh yes! How much I want to kill you with a shovel now when I could just go and put yellow spotted lizards, rattlers and scorpions in your bed!" Sean showed sarcastically, while Joey and Casey tried holding back Ace's flailing limbs.  
  
"See Alan! She wants me dead so she can have you all to herself!"  
  
"Now that's bullshit and even I can see that!" Magnet said stepping towards Squid.  
  
"No, it's okay Magnet," Sean said holding out her hand while Zigzag held Ace back by the collar of her jumpsuit with one hand, while she foamed at the mouth, her eye occasionally twitching. "If he wants to believe in a B-Tent slut he can go ahead. But you are the epitome of whipped, SQUID," Sean said getting into his face, then turning to go and dig her hole for the day, with the rest of D-Tent behind her. Caveman and Zigzag carrying Ace away while she squirmed and twitched in their arms seething through her foamed mouth, "Let me at her! Let me at her!!" 


	5. Bulls Eye

I don't own Holes..  
  
"I hate this!" Casey shouted tossing her shovel to the side. "Why dig holes?" she whined.  
  
"You take a bad boy-"Caveman said mimicking Mr. Sir's speech.  
  
"Or girl," Magnet added.  
  
"Thank you," all the girls said.  
  
"-and make 'em dig holes all day in the hot sun and it turns 'em into a good boy," Caveman said.  
  
"Or girl," Zigzag smiled.  
  
"Thanks," the girls responded.  
  
"That's our philosophy here at Camp Green Lake," Caveman finished.  
  
"Well that's stupid," Casey said crossing her arms as the water truck pulled up.  
  
"I haven't had a drink all freakin day. No Jim Beam, none of my good buddy Jack Daniel's, no good ole' Captain Morgan coming to visit me in the desert, Not even a Iron City! Would somebody PLEASE just get me an alcoholic beverage!" Sean ranted as she crawled out of her hole and walked towards the back of the line with the rest of the girls.  
  
"I feel your pain Kittie," Ace said patting her on the back.  
  
"I don't," Casey glared.  
  
"Eh kay," Sean glared back.  
  
Pendanski filled their canteens quickly and left to fill another tent's water when Sean turned to no one in particular and asked, "So, is there any alcohol around here?"  
  
"Yeah, in Mr. Sir's fridge. So just forget about it," Squid said quickly.  
  
"Aw, c'mon. What happened to the old Squid I knew?" Sean asked smiling.  
  
"He got sent to a detention camp," he replied coldly. "What happened to the girl I met on the beach?" he snapped.  
  
Sean's face darkened and she frowned slightly.  
  
Joey gave Sean a look and began, "Sean, you don't have to –"  
  
"She ran away from her parents and was ditched by her boyfriend," she stated. "I've lived with Joey four months before I was sent here Squid. My mom had another kid and forgot about me, my cousin living with me got pregnant and my older brother committed suicide," she said stepping up to him.  
  
"Sean, I-I didn't –"  
  
"That's what happened to the sweet girl that you met on the beach, Alan. She has no intention of ever coming back," she growled jumping back into her hole and digging again.  
  
The rest of the girls quieted down and went back to their own holes.  
  
"I'm sorry," Squid whispered looking after her.  
  
Zigzag patted his friend's shoulder and led him back to his hole to keep digging.  
  
That night, after Sean finished her hole, she sat down and waited. She wasn't sure if it was for Squid to leave, or for someone to come and find her, but she sat there. As someone approached her hole she inhaled quickly and held her breath, waiting.  
  
"You done yet?" Zigzag asked peering over a mound of sand and dirt to look at her.  
  
"Mm-hm," she nodded standing up.  
  
"Good," Joey said showing her face over the edge of the hole also. "We'd a thought that you'd run off after what happened today," she smiled extending her hand with Zigzag to help pull Sean out of the hole.  
  
After Sean had been hoisted up and out the three of them began walking back to the camp.  
  
"Ah, okay then, how about you two walk back and get some food. I have, uh, laundry to do, yeah, my laundry," she said lamely and began trotting back towards camp.  
  
"Hey J-o, what'd you do? Lose a bet to Ace?" Sean snickered.  
  
"Haha, hahaha, yeah, lost a bet," Joey replied and continued ahead.  
  
"How are you feelin'?" Zigzag asked Sean.  
  
"Like shit on a stick in a display case," Sean quipped. "How 'bout you?"  
  
"I feel like fightin'," he smiled.  
  
"I want to kick Kelly's ass clear to France and back," Sean said punching her hand.  
  
After a few seconds of silence, Zigzag asked, "Why France?"  
  
"First country that came to mind," Sean laughed twirling her shovel.  
  
"Oh," he laughed. "Girls like Kelly aren't worth the time of day," he asked trying to make her feel better.  
  
She smiled weakly at him, "Nice try,"  
  
He shrugged, "Ya can't blame me, but answer me something."  
  
"What?"  
  
He stopped, "You don't still like him, do you?"  
  
Sean turned around and glared at Zigzag who visibly flinched. Then she tossed her shovel to the side and sat down in the dirt. "I thought I did, but after last night," she trailed off touching her eye.  
  
He silently walked over and squatted in front of her, "I'm sorry," he whispered.  
  
She shook her head and abruptly stood up, "Don't be. Squid wasn't the first guy that burnt me," she paused. "And I highly doubt he'll be the last."  
  
()()()()()()()()  
  
Ace sat on her cot shuffling her cards for another game of 500. Only her and Caveman remained. Armpit was in the wreck room with X-ray. Squid was over with Kelly in B-Tent. Casey was glaring menacingly at a pole with an open notebook and pen in front of her, and Magnet at her side, trying to get her to talk. Zigzag and Joey went to get Sean and Zero was lying down on his cot.  
  
"So, Steph," Caveman asked as she dealt the cards. "How long have you been playin'?"  
  
She grinned at her cards and flipped over the discard. "Call me Ace."  
  
"Alright, Ace, how long have you been playin'?"  
  
She grinned again at the card that Caveman discarded. "Since I was 9," she commented picking it up and laying down the queen, king and ace of clubs, and then the remaining three aces, discarding a seven of spades.  
  
"Damn," Caveman said throwing his cards down. "I can see why they call you Ace," he said as he helped her pick up the cards. "So, how old are you?"  
  
"17, you?"  
  
"Same," he smiled.  
  
"Let me go!" the group inside heard from outside.  
  
The five rushed out to see Zigzag pulling Sean away by her waist from Kelly, who Squid was dragging away with a bloody nose.  
  
"Urgh! Zig! Let me kick her ass!" Sean yelled struggling against him.  
  
"Yeah Zig!" Lump called. "Let's see your little dyke friend lick Kelly's ass!" he said laughing with some of the other B-Ten guys.  
  
"Dyke!" Sean screamed in outrage as Zigzag dropped her and tackled Lump to the ground, who in return tried punching Zigzag.  
  
Sean, seeing the opportune moment, lunged at Kelly. "Aaahhhhhhhyyyeeeeee!" she called landing on her stomach, and achieving three effective blows before Squid lifted her from his girlfriend.  
  
Caveman and Magnet struggled to hold Zigzag back.  
  
Ace was beating in one of Kelly's brunette friend's faces who had laughed at the 'dyke' comment.  
  
"Hey!" X-ray yelled above the group but no one responded. Pinching his nostrils shut he lifted one on Armpit's arms.  
  
"Whoa!" Caveman and Magnet shouted dropping Zigzag to cover their faces.  
  
Sean stopped squirming, "Eww."  
  
Ace stopped punching the girl she held by the hair and dropped her. She sniffed the air and put her hands on her hips, "Alright, fess up. Who ripped ass?!"  
  
"Safety!" Casey and Joey called.  
  
"Good, now that I have you attention," X-ray said putting 'Pit's arm down. "Quit Fecking Fightin'!" he shouted and returned to his game of pool in the wreck room.  
  
"Come, darts, now," Casey said as Joey pulled Sean and Ace into the wreck room.  
  
Joey went off to play Magnet again at another game of pool, while the other girls lined up to play darts. After the first few games, Ace got a bulls eye.  
  
"Score man!" Ace smiled slapping hands with Sean.  
  
"Hell, I know the only way I'd ever get a bulls eye is –"she trailed off smirking. She strolled over to Squid and snatched the picture out of his pocket. Jetting back over to the dart-board, she quickly taped it up and skipped back over to where Ace and Casey stood. "Darts," she said holding out her hand.  
  
At her turn she wailed all three at the board and laughed triumphantly.  
  
"Hey!" squid glared, grabbing his picture of Kelly from the board and stomping away angrily.  
  
"Aw, I didn't get to throw it at her," Ace pouted then noticed where the three darts struck; 2 on the outer green and one in the red center.  
  
"Bulls Eye!" she, Casey and X-ray, who had been watching form his chair, laughed.

()()()()()()()

A/N: Sorry, if I offended anyone by the dyke comment, I don't have anything against lesbians, I actually have a few gay friends.  
  
If you weren't hurt than don't worry. Hehe  
  
Know that you've taken time out of your day to read, please take the two extra minutes to review! 


	6. Syco, not Psycho

I don'ts own Holes, 'cept for the ones in my backyard..  
  
()()()()()()()  
  
"Dig it oh-oh-oh, dig it!" Bullseye sang from her hole.  
  
"Would you quit singing?" Casey shouted throwing a shovel full of dirt and something else into Bullseye's hole.  
  
"Hey!" Bullseye yelled as the dirt went down the back of her jump suit. She began jumping around to get the dirt out when her foot got wrapped around a piece of rope. "Whoa!" she said before falling. "Oomph!"  
  
"Hahahahahaha!" Casey laughed at the girl's clumsiness.  
  
"Urgh, who threw that rock – er," she picked up the rope which was attached to a water jug. "Canteen at my head!?! Wait, canteen?! Yee- hee!" she said dancing around with it in her hole.  
  
Caveman, X-ray, Magnet, Zigzag, Joey, Ace and Casey all headed over.  
  
"Whatcha got there Bullseye?" X asked.  
  
"A canteen," she replied proudly.  
  
"Lemme see that," Casey said ripping it from her grasp.  
  
"Hey!" Bullseye whined.  
  
"Look it says, 'S.S'," Casey pointed out before handing it over to Caveman.  
  
"I wonder what it stands for?" Caveman asked.  
  
"Maybe 'Super Shovel'," Joey joked.  
  
"More like 'Super Psycho'," Casey said crossing her arms and glaring.  
  
"Um, dude, psycho is spelt with a 'P', not an 'S'," Bullseye corrected smirking.  
  
"Oooo!" Casey glared, twitching, then lunged at Bullseye, choking her.  
  
"Hey man, cut it out," X-Ray said patting Casey on the back.  
  
"Dude, stop," Ace commanded getting worried.  
  
Bullseye's eyes began rolling around in her head, and she began making mad grasps for air.  
  
Caveman got Zigzag's attention, "Hey, man. Doesn't this look familiar?" he smirked.  
  
"Dude shut up," Zigzag said shoving him.  
  
"Case! You're gunna kill her!" Joey said ripping her arms from Bullseye's neck.  
  
Caveman and Magnet quickly pulled her away from Bullseye, Ace and Joey made the half way point, and X and Zigzag stay with her.  
  
"Hey Bullseye, you alright?" X-ray asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just wonderin' where Syco was when I was fightin' Kelly," Bullseye laughed rubbing her neck slightly.  
  
"Yeah," X smiled and left.  
  
"Hey, you sure you're alright?" Zigzag asked.  
  
Bullseye lowered herself back into her hole while Zigzag remained sitting on the side. She smiled and patted his leg, "Zig, I'm gunna be fine."  
  
He looked at her skeptically.  
  
"Zigzag!" she said hitting him playfully in the arm. "I'm cool, now go dig or you'll be out her all night!" she exclaimed and he smiled.  
  
"Alright," he said getting up and walking back over to his own hole.  
  
()()()()()()()  
  
The water truck pulled up with lunch and D-Tent quickly lined up to get their food.  
  
Ace walked over to Caveman's hole and sat down next to him. "Hey Caveman, you want my crackers?" she asked holding up her saltines.  
  
"Sure, you want my orange?"  
  
"Gladly," she smiled.  
  
()()()()()()()  
  
Magnet and Joey sat in her hole eating. "So you got any family back home?"  
  
"Well, Bullseye's my adopted big sister, but before that it was my mom, my three older brothers, Trey, Shane and Jeff, plus me," she smiled. "You?"  
  
"I've got three little brothers and sisters, my dad was always away on business and my mom was in between jobs before I came here."  
  
"That's cool," Joey said taking and bite of her sandwich.  
  
"So, you ah, got a boyfriend back home?" Magnet asked slowly watching her green eyes for the reaction.  
  
Joey smiled slowly, "No, you gotta girl?"  
  
Magnet shook his head smiling, "No."  
  
After a few seconds of blushing silence Magnet turned to her, "You wanna go out with me?" he asked smiling.  
  
Joey beamed and nodded her head, "Sure, okay," she smiled happily as they sat closer together in the shade, Magnet's arm snaking around her waist.  
  
()()()()()()()  
  
"Hey," Casey said kicking Squid's foot, waking him up.  
  
"Huh? What's up Case?" he smiled sitting up in his hole.  
  
"You missed lunch, so I brought you my sandwich," she smiled happily.  
  
"What'd you eat?" he asked before unwrapping it.  
  
"Don't worry, I ate my orange and my crackers. I'm not much in the mood for a sandwich."  
  
"Oh, good," he said taking a bite.  
  
Syco hoisted herself up to the rim of his hole and stood up. Grabbing his water she turned around and squatted at the edge, "Oh, and by the way, its Syco," she grinned tossing him his canteen and walking away.  
  
()()()()()()()  
  
"Oh my god!" Michelle exclaimed. "I can't believe you, you little slut," she joked with Kelly as they walked back to the main camp.  
  
Kelly only grinned, "I know, aren't I?"  
  
Mia rolled her eyes, "Watch it there Kel, you take this one step too far and you'll find yourself in the desert without a shovel," she said.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Tessa asked looking at her friend weirdly.  
  
Mia shook her head, "Nevermind."  
  
()()()()()()()  
  
"Sons of bitches," Bullseye said throwing her shovel from her hole. "Squid ain't gunna be happy 'bout this," she mumbled. She had told D-Tent to go ahead without her and that she would be fine finishing her hole by herself. She wasn't about to be.  
  
"Well, well, well, lookie what D-Tent left behind," Mia said kicking dirt at Bullseye's face.  
  
The five of them stood facing Bullseye in a stand off position.  
  
"What do you want Kelly? For me to _break_ your nose this time?" she snickered placing her hands on her hips.  
  
Kelly laughed as Tessa and Michelle circled around the back of Bullseye. They seized her by the arms and held her open for an attack.  
  
"Hey!" she called as she struggled to get free against them.  
  
"Its no use, if you tell Alan what was said, you'll get worse that this," Kelly warned.  
  
"Oh, I'm so scared. Next time you might actually hit me?" Bullseye taunted.  
  
Kelly glared as Bullseye smirked and suddenly punched her in the stomach. Not once. Repeatedly. After about eight strong hits, Shay kicked out her knees in the back and Tessa and Michelle dropped her.  
  
"Urgh," Bullseye groaned rolling over to her back as the other girls began kicking her relentlessly.  
  
Kelly bent down by her face and smirked. "Ya see there Bullseye, you'll never win. Alan won't believe you, he'll never believe that I played him. And if you even put the thought into his head, I'll kill you," she said.  
  
"Empty threats," Bullseye growled in pain and snatched Kelly's hair. "In the meanwhile, eat dirt!" she yelled and grunted as she flipped the blonde over her and into a nearby hole.  
  
"Kelly!" her friends gasped and rushed to help their friend out of the hole.  
  
Bullseye, seeing this as her opportune moment, pulled herself to her feet and sprinted, or more like limped in her case, as fast as she could back to the main compound.  
  
By the time she returned, it was no longer sunset, night had fallen. She saw the light and counted the tents. Stumbling up the steps, Sean drove into D-Tent.  
  
"Bullseye," Joey said in shock, standing up and rushing to her side, Ace, Syco, Ziggy, Squid, Caveman and X-ray soon followed.  
  
The boys gently lifted her and placed her on her cot. X-ray asked, "What happened?"  
  
Bullseye looked over at Squid and growled. "Your little bitch and company attacked me cause one of them let some info leak, and I got a hold of it."  
  
"Whoa, what kind of info are we talkin' here?" Ace asked.  
  
Bullseye gulped and slowly stated, "Kelly's cheating on you with Lump," she tried as Joey and Syco helped her out of the top half of her jumpsuit.  
  
"Ouch," Joey said eyeing the red hand marks that would soon become bruises on her arm.  
  
"That's not the worst of it," Bullseye said peeling her sweaty shirt off her stomach.  
  
"Ah don't want a strip show!" Ace exclaimed shielding her face with her arms.  
  
"Ace," Joey and Syco scolded.  
  
"I wouldn't mind one," Magnet grinned to Caveman, who agreed.  
  
"Hey," Zig said angrily.  
  
Ace folded her arms and gave a death glare to Caveman, who cringed and eased away.  
  
"You're going in the dog house," Joey said angrily pointing at Magnet.  
  
Magnet pouted and walked away.  
  
"Are you serious?" Squid asked stepping out of his world and into the real one as he surveyed Bullseye's battered mid-section.  
  
"No, I did this to myself!" Sean yelled.  
  
"Shh," Joey said.  
  
"The Warden might hear," Syco added.  
  
"I'm glad you told me Kit," Squid said leaning in.  
  
"Whoa now, hold your horses Tex. Why not try kissin' some girl that likes ya," Bullseye suggested.  
  
"Like who?" he asked confused.  
  
"Like me Cowboy," Syco said grabbing Squid by his collar and kissing him.  
  
Joey laughed, Ace cocked an eyebrow at the couple and Bullseye rolled her eyes.  
  
"Another one bites the dust," X-ray, Ace, Bullseye and Armpit all said together.  
  
()()()()()()()  
  
A/N: Thank you very much to all those who reviewed.. you made me Happy.. Tee-hee!  
  
To Ace – do it for Caveman! lol  
  
To Syco – EEEEWWWWW!! lol  
  
To Sugah - ruuff bad dog... - remember me bright eyes?- Bub, bub, bub, bub...- Urgh! You're driving me crazy!!! lol 


	7. Suagh and Hangovers

I don't own Holes..  
  
()()()()()()()  
  
"You sure about this Bullseye?" Joey asked following her and Ace towards Mr. Sir's cabin.  
  
"They heard the gunshots and knew that he was out hunting yellow spotted lizards.  
  
"Shut up and hurry," Ace said as the reached the door. She squatted down to pick the lock. "Got it, now quick, get in," Ace commanded opening the door.  
  
The three crept into the office and began snooping around.  
  
"Now what are we looking for again?" Joey asked.  
  
"Alcohol, if I drink enough it acts like a pain killer," Bullseye said.  
  
"Are you sure getting' drunk will really make you feel better?"  
  
"Ooo! Sunflower seeds!" Ace said pouncing unto the desk and shoveling the food.  
  
"Yep," Bullseye said strolling over to the fridge.  
  
"Whatever blows your hair back," Joey said walking over to where the coffee machine was and leaning on the table.  
  
Bullseye opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of whiskey. She took a sip and then a few gulps. Grabbing a bottle of rum in the other hand, she began drinking that one too.  
  
Joey reclined onto her elbows and bumped a bowl of sugar. "What the?" she turned and saw the bowl. "Ooo! Sugar!" he said grabbing the bowl and pouring it into her mouth. She hopped over to the fridge and grabbed a coke, downing that too.  
  
"Damn lizards," Mr. Sir said as he walked back toward his cabin.  
  
The girls all looked at each other. Diving under the desk as Mr. Sir walked in to reload his gun.  
  
He flipped on the light switch and walked past his coffee machine, "Guess I need some more sugar."  
  
Ace and Bullseye looked at Joey. 'What?' she mouth shrugging.  
  
"They shook their heads at her and continued silently until Mr. Sir left.  
  
"Quick," Ace said as they scrambled out from under the desk.  
  
Bullseye crawled out and hit her head on the chair. "Ooo," she groaned lying down on the floor.  
  
"Come on Bullseye," Ace said grabbing her ad slinging her over ther shoulder.  
  
Joey was already outside and running around. Ace jogged out with a snoring Bullseye on her back. Joey ran in circles around Ace until they got back to D-Tent.  
  
Joey walked in first followed by Ace who dropped Bullseye on her cot.  
  
"What are you guys doing up?" a voice asked.  
  
""Huh?" Ace said as Joey spun around looking.  
  
"I couldn't sleep," Caveman said sitting up.  
  
"Neither could we," Joey said quickly.  
  
"I didn't think that Bullseye snored," Caveman mused.  
  
"She doesn't," Ace replied.  
  
Caveman smiled and nodded his head; he rolled over trying to return to sleep.  
  
"Only when she's been drinking," Joey added.  
  
"J-O!" Ace hollered and stepped for her foot.  
  
"HEHEHEHEHE!" Joey laughed jumping out of the way and onto her cot where she rolled over and shut her eyes, falling asleep.  
  
"What's gotten into her?" Caveman wondered aloud.  
  
Ace sighed, "Sugar."  
  
()()()()()()()  
  
"Dig a hole, dig a hole, dig a hole," Ace said trotting back over and continuing digging after they had gotten their water.  
  
"Hey Bullseye you doing alright?" X-ray asked noting her silence.  
  
She nodded a 'yes' and tried to continue digging.  
  
X-ray gave her a skeptical look and went to help her dig.  
  
She shoved him at the edge, "I'm fine," she said in a croaky voice.  
  
X-ray left her to herself.  
  
Zigzag looked over sympathetically and climbed out of his hole. He approached her slowly and dropped in. "Hey," he said quietly.  
  
She nodded her head acknowledgment.  
  
He took her shovel from her and turned her to face him. "You okay?" he asked raising her chin with his fingers.  
  
She stared into his eyes, but quickly pulled away from him and scrambled from her hole. Hitting the dirt by a random hole, vomiting could be heard.  
  
()()()()()()()  
  
"How do you think Bullseye's doin', Ace?" Syco asked.  
  
"I don't know, man, I hope better," she said stuffing a fist full of sunflower seeds into her mouth.  
  
Joey, who had just swallowed three whole packs of pop rocks, was begging Magnet to give her some of his cotton candy. "Pwease Magnet!" she asked bouncing on her cot.  
  
"No, you've had too much sugar already!"  
  
"Hehe! Sugah!" she said in a southern accent, then fell over side ways on her cot in laughter.  
  
"Quick!" Bullseye said stumbling into the tent. "Mr. Sir's comin'!" she declared diving onto her cot.  
  
"DDAAHHHHH!" Ace shouted and stashed her things under her pillow and then hastily sitting on it.  
  
Mr. Sir walked in and observed D-Tent's suspiciousness. "Come on D- Tent, let's go!" he commanded as they ran out door.  
  
()()()()()()()  
  
A/n: Sorry it took so long to update, but the chapter had been sitting in my notebook for the better part of May.. heh heh heh.. Sorry, but now that school's out I can devote majority of my time to writing so there ya go! 


	8. Rules

I don't own Holes...  
  
()()()()()()()  
  
D-Tent scrambled outside.  
  
"Two lines," Mr. Sir commanded. "Girls on this boys, boys over there," he pointed.  
  
Syco, Squid, Magnet and Sugah all detached hands. Caveman waved goodbye to Ace and stood in his line.  
  
"Now listen up," Mr. Sir said, "we've got some new laws to lay down. Now we haven't had any trouble with this until now, but a new rule has to be added."  
  
"There will be a No Fraternization rule," Dr. Pendanski said. "This means no dating, no holding hands, no hugging, no kissing and no sex."  
  
Shock chorused throughout the camp.  
  
"No kissing!?" Syco asked.  
  
"No dating?!" Sugah asked.  
  
"What's wrong with holding hands!?" Ace asked.  
  
"No hugs?! This bites," Bullseye groaned.  
  
Sugah turned to the girls. "So why do you think we got this wack rule?"  
  
"Somebody probably caught Kelly and Lump," Bullseye said.  
  
Syco and Ace laughed.  
  
"Now back to yer tents!" Mr. Sir shouted.  
  
D-Tent hurried back and all sat by themselves in silence. Zigzag looked like he wanted to say something, but looked around the room nervously instead.  
  
Ace was shuffling her cards.  
  
Magnet kept glancing anxiously at Sugah.  
  
Syco was doing the same to Squid.  
  
X-ray, Zero and Armpit seemed unaffected.  
  
Caveman was staring dazed at the floorboards.  
  
Bullseye looked around the room at everyone, but her eyes always found Ziggy, and when he looked her way she'd keep her eyes down.  
  
Zigzag caught her eye and stood up.  
  
Caveman saw Ace trying to distract herself with her cards so he got up.  
  
Squid looked sadly over at Syco and slowly rose.  
  
Magnet gave himself a quick pep talk and jumped up.  
  
The guys took their place by their girl and sat down on her cot.  
  
"So I guess this is it Ace," Caveman said sadly. "Too bad though, makin' out in our holes was kinda fun though, wasn't it?" he laughed.  
  
"Ummm, Caveman? We never officially dated," Ace said breaking his bubble.  
  
"Oh, well then I guess I just told you last night's dream then, huh?"  
  
"Yep," she smiled patting him on the shoulder. "Its too bad though, we could've had fun," Ace said wriggling her eyebrows.  
  
Caveman laughed.  
  
()()()()()()()  
  
Squid sat down on Syco's cot. "Hey," he said lowly.  
  
"Hi," she replied shyly.  
  
"I'm sorry it had to end this way," he said placing his hand on top of hers.  
  
"Yeah, me too," Syco replied laying her head on his shoulder.  
  
()()()()()()()  
  
Bullseye watched out of the corner of her eye as Zigzag approached her.  
  
Sitting down beside her neither said a thing.  
  
"I feel bad," Zigzag said suddenly.  
  
Bullseye snapped to attention. "I know, all the couples have to break up."  
  
"Who knows what will happen next right? They could put you guys in different tents."  
  
"And build an all girls wreck room."  
  
"New mess hall."  
  
"More private showers," Bullseye laughed.  
  
"And digging in another area!" they exclaimed together laughing.  
  
Bullseye giggled at the thought.  
  
"I should've kissed you while I had the chance," Ziggy said with a faded smile and a distant look.  
  
"Yeah," she smiled, "you shoulda."  
  
()()()()()()()  
  
"Hey Sugah," Magnet said sitting down in front of her.  
  
"This bites Magnet! I don't wanna break up! We didn't do anything wrong! Well, besides the stuff that got us in here, but that's about it..." she trailed off frowning.  
  
"I don't care much really," he sighed.  
  
"How can you say that!"  
  
"I'll wait for you when you get out," Magnet smiled at her.  
  
"What?" she laughed. "Where will you be waiting?"  
  
"Anywhere. Everywhere. Just as long as I'm near you."  
  
"Magnet," Sugah cooed, hugging him.  
  
()()()()()()() 


	9. A crazy girl and a stupid plan

I don't own Holes.. "Happy" or "99 Red Balloons" by Goldfinger  
  
()()()()()()()  
  
"This bites!" Sugah exclaimed digging their holes.  
  
It had been three weeks since the 'No Fraternization' rule had been instated, and everything that Zigzag and Bullseye had predicted came true.  
  
Camp Green Lake Juvenile Detention center for Girls was built with government funding to all juvenile centers throughout Texas, just after the express lane for the Death Penalty wan installed.  
  
"Dude, I swear, if you that this bites one more time," Ace warned. Her patience with everyone had worn incredibly thin as of the last few weeks' events.  
  
Syco frowned at her friend's behavior and tried ignoring the cat- calls and taunts from the nearby female population of B-Tent.  
  
Bullseye had lost all sanity as her friends knew. No one was really sure if it was the lack of male attention or the heat that made her hard shell crack. But she stood digging her hole and humming to a tune unknown to the other 5 girls.  
  
Two more girls had joined D-Tent, shortly before their departure from the original camp to the new and spiffy one. The first, Bobbie Brant, had dark brown eyes, long nearly black hair and dark skin. She got put in for holding up a liquor store, after they had sold alcohol to her older, but still underage, brother, who killed himself in a car accident. She was affectionately nicknamed Rum by X-ray before the splitting of the camps.  
  
Shortly after Zero and Armpit switched camps, and Twitch came, Leah Cheris arrived. Jumpy as ever after a shoot out over a bogus drug deal, the girls son grew tired of her antics and called the fake-paranoid chick, Spaz. Spaz had blonde flippy hair, dull green eyes and an olive skin tone.  
  
"Bullseye! Stop humming!" Ace shouted, hearing one of her best friend's voice even though they were 15 feet away from each other.  
  
"If I were you, and you were me, and we were back in '93. We had it all and all was well. This is where about I fell! I would've died! You never lied! Way before we even tried! And if I knew what we'd go through, would I still be into you? Still be into you?!"  
  
"God shut up!" Sugah screamed.  
  
"I just wanna be happy! I just wanna be happy! I just wanna be happy here sometime!" Bullseye continued singing.  
  
"Yeah! We know! You miss Zig! New song already!" Sugah glared.  
  
Bullseye only smirked and climbed from her hole, walking slowly towards Sugah. "You and I in a little toy shop, buy a bag of balloons with the money we've got. Set them free at the break of dawn, til one by one, they were gone," Bullseye sand menacingly.  
  
"Not that song!" Sugah yelled at her swinging her shovel at Bullseye.  
  
Bullseye began laughing again.  
  
"God, just let me get out of this hell hole!" Syco screamed.  
  
For once, Bullseye's laughter stopped. "Really? Cause I stopped believing that he'd get me out of here, when he separated us from the guys," Bullseye confessed. "But," she smiled sticking up a finger as she squatted by Syco's hole, "I have been formulating a plan," she smirked tapping her fingertips together.  
  
"Where?" Spaz asked.  
  
Bullseye cocked her head to the side. "In my mind," she laughed haughtily.  
  
Ace gave Syco an angry look in acknowledgment to Bullseye. Syco gave her a warning face not to say anything.  
  
"What I need you guys all to do is get you shit ready for when I get back to the tent. I'll explain in full detail from there," Bullseye commanded.  
  
"Who died and made you boss?" Rum asked crossing her arms.  
  
"Self-proclaimed, if you want to get out of here."  
  
All the girls agreed and returned to their digging.  
  
()()()()()()()  
  
"So how the hell is this 'posed to work?" Ace asked leaning against o steel pole in their tent.  
  
"Easy. I'm going to send a signal to you when you can go, and then, you send a signal back to me when you leave, kay?"  
  
"That's it?" Rum asked.  
  
"Yeah," Bullseye grinned looking around.  
  
"That's your master plan?" she asked again.  
  
Bullseye brushed her nails off on her shirt, "Of course, I'm a true genius," Bullseye quipped.  
  
"Or just insane," Syco suggested.  
  
"She just erased that fine line between the two," Sugah declared smiling. "Zig'd be proud."  
  
Bullseye let a look of despair pass over her face, "He's not dead ya know!" she said looking out the tent flap and towards the original Camp Green Lake. She turned back to the girls who stood awkwardly, worrying if this was such a good idea. "Dusk will be here soon, and as soon as it's dark be ready to go. The signal to go will be 5 knocks on the front steps; there are three steps out there so you'll be able to tell the difference between that and the watch, okay? Ace, you're first. Then Sugah, Syco, Rum, Spaz and I'll be last. As soon as you get the signal, get out, send the return signal, which is three flicks from your lighters or matches, I know you got 'em. Lighters are preferred though, so they don't smell the sulfur off the matches. Send the signal and get your ass out, no jaggin' around, we clear?"  
  
Five nods emitted from the girls.  
  
"Good, now get some sleep. You're gunna need it."  
  
()()()()()()() 


	10. Escapees!

I don't own Holes or "Ocean Avenue" by Yellowcard, kay?

------------

Dusk settled slowly over Camp Green Lake. Bullseye lay anxiously awake on her cot. As soon as the last shade of orange turned to a dark blue, she sat up. Grabbing her belongings she crept over to Ace's cot, tapping her awake, which was slightly difficult.

"What?" Ace asked as the stirred.

"The first signal will be up within the next hour," Bullseye instructed and silently fled the tent to set up for the first signal.

_There's a place off Ocean Avenue_

_Where I used to sit and talk with you_

Five slow knocks issued from the steps. Ace kicked Sugah's cot, waking her. "You're up next, make sure to wake Syc before you go."

Sugah nodded and sat up, getting ready.

Ace opened the flap and stepped outside with her lighter in hand.

"Hey," a tired and husky voice called from behind her. "Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

Ace whirled around and smiled at the man. Flicking her lighter high, three times, she ran off, the smile not departing from her face.

_We were both 16 and it felt so right_

_Sleepin' all day_

_Stayin' up all night_

_Stayin' up all night_

"Score 1, you're up hermano," Bullseye said.

_There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street_

_We would walk on the beach in our bare feet_

"Hola chica," a Hispanic smiled greeted Sugah outside.

With three flicks from her bic, they were off.

_We were both 18 and it felt so right_

_Sleepin' all day_

_Stayin' up all night_

_Stayin' up all night_

"That's two, you're up Tex," she smiled.

"Thanks, and good luck Kit," he said hugging her.

"Lucks got nothin' to do with it," she answered.

"You take care of him, ya hear?" he said kissing her forehead.

"And you take care of her!" she warned.

"Bye Kittie, I'll miss you. Again," he laughed.

"Well keep in touch this time," she accused.

"That shouldn't be a problem," he smiled and trotted off.

_If I could find you now_

_Things would get better_

Syco sighed again, waiting for the signal. 'What's so great about this plan anyway?' she thought. Rum was awake and ready to go.

**Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock.**

Syco sighed for the umpteenth time, "Finally."

"Hey cowgirl," a deep Texan voice called.

Syco's Angel Zippo lit three times and she was off with her cowboy.

_We could leave this town_

_And run forever_

"You ready?" one young authoritative voice asked another, holding out his arm for her.

"Why thank you," she replied in an extremely chipper voice for around 2 a.m.

_Let your waves crash down on me_

"Are you afraid?" a little twitching girl asked a small spazing boy.

"Yeah, are y ou?"

"Of course!" she nearly screamed.

He held out his hand to her and she took it. "I'll take care of you," he assured her as she lit her lighter high into the air.

_And take me away... yeah_

Zigzag lay dreaming again. He started dreaming when all this shit started. And the only thing he saw was her face. Nothing else.

But he had a feeling tonight. Maybe, if he could pretend that she was sleeping peacefully in the cot four feet from him, he might have a full night's rest.

_There's a piece of you _

_That's here with me_

_It's everywhere I go_

_It's everything I see_

Bullseye slowly entered D-Tent. Looking around she spotted the last occupied cot. Smiling to herself, she slowly walked over to a sleeping Zigzag.

_When I sleep I dream_

_And it gets me by_

Zigzag rolled over on his cot to see a smiling Bullseye. "Urgh," he groaned rubbing his eyes to rid himself of the mirage. But when he opened his eyes again, she was pulling off his covers, throwing his jumpsuit at him and packing some of his stuff.

_I can make believe that you're here tonight_

_That you're here tonight_

"Bullseye?" Zig asked groggily.

"In the flesh, now get up, we gotta go."

"Where we going?" he asked sitting up.

"Away from here," she responded.

Zigzag got out of his cot and began to put on his orange jumpsuit, looking around, he noticed all of the empty cots. "Hey," he said grabbing Bullseye's arm. "Where is everybody else?"

"Gone, I, well, came up with an escape plan, and we're the last two to leave," she explained.

"Oh," was the only response that Zigzag could muster.

"Well, get your stuff ready, I'll be waiting."

"Where?" Zig asked as he pulled the bottom of the orange jumpsuit up over his boxers and tied the sleeves together.

Bullseye smiled, "Just outside the boys' compound," she said and retreated out the back and jogged as silently as possible out of the boys' camp.

"Hey dyke, where do you think you're going?" Lump asked from behind Bullseye, seizing her arms with one of his and covering her mouth with his other hand.

_If I could find you know_

_Things would get better_

Syco laughed loudly as Squid had grabbed her around her waist and blew a raspberry on her neck.

Looking up ahead they could see Caveman and Ace star gazing while Sugah and Magnet made out. Rum, X-ray, Twitch and Spaz weren't far behind.

"Make out break!" Syco declared laughing and grabbed Squid by the collar of his jumpsuit and pulled him to her lips.

"Magnet and Sugah already beat ya to it!" Caveman laughed.

Ace snuggled closer to him on his chest, "So what do you say we mimic them, hm?"

"Are you serious?" he smiled.

"Mm-hm," she grinned as he bent his head down and kissed her gently.

"So what do we have here boys?" a familiar voice asked.

Sugah's eyes shot open and she jumped off of Magnet, "Oh shit!" she exclaimed.

_We could leave this town _

_And run forever_

"How much longer do ya think?" Spaz asked.

"Not much if, you guys caught up to us," Rum declared.

"Yeah," twitch, "I think we're," twitch, "almost," twitch, "there," Twitch twitched.

"God X, do you think you could control your friend's twitchin'? Its driving me crazy," a B-Tent familiar said.

_I know somewhere, somehow_

_We'll be together_

"Come on Bullseye, where'd you go?" Zigzag asked as he left D-Tent and Camp Green Lake behind and walked the dirt path to the girls' camp.

"I know where she is, and I'd like to know where you think yer going?!" Mr. Sir said grabbing Zigzag by the back of his neck and jabbing the gun into his back. "Let's go," he commanded, pushing him forward.

_Let your waves crash down on me_

_And take me away... yeah_

"Urgh," Bullseye said dusting herself off, who knew that Lump would be so easy to take down? Throwing her head back, she head-butted him in the nose, a swift kick to the family jewels and a forceful blow to his stomach and he was out like a light. "Owwie," Bullseye said rubbing the back of her head, "that's gunna leave a bump." Yet she was slightly surprised. Now to find Zigzag and the everyone else, she highly doubted that she was the only one that had had some trouble.

_I remember the look in you eyes_

_When I told you that this was goodbye_

"Ah can't believe you D-Tent hoodlums thought you could escape! Who came up with this genius plan anyway?" the Warden asked as she drug Magnet and Squid back by pulling on their ears.

Dr. Pendanski held Spaz.

One B-Tent boy held Twitch, another held Sugah, one had Rum, one had Syco and two held Ace, who was fighting to get back to Caveman. A guard held X-ray and another guard held Caveman.

Ace took a second to stop struggling and smirk at Sugah, and then continued in her battle to get to Caveman.

"Bullseye," Sugah smiled.

"Who?" Lou asked.

"Bullseye, Sean "Kittie the Kat" O'Malley," Squid said.

"Oh, the crazy one," Dr. Pendanski snickered.

"Sounds like a striper's name," one of the B-Tent boys holding Ace, chuckled to the other, only causing her to lash out at him.

"She's not crazy!" Syco defended.

Ace stopped her struggling in surprise that Syco would stick up for Bullseye.

"She's like a female Zigzag, eh X?" Magnet asked.

"Yeah, but twice as playful," Squid grinned, but one glare shot from Syco and his grin faded. "I mean in the mischievous sorta way," he mumbled.

"Keep diggin'," Syco warned.

"Those two were certainly a pair," X-ray commented.

"It won't matter much anyway," MR. Sir said approaching the group with Zigzag at gun point. "Cause by the time we're done, you'll either be in jail or dead."

Ace started squirmin' again. "Oh, don't worry Caveman, I'll send you there with lots of soap on a rope, okay baby? Anf if you ever need anymore, just write, kay sweetie?" Ace told him.

"Yes ma'am," Caveman smiled blushing.

Lump stumbled over to the group with blood running out of his nose and into his hand.

"Where's the girl?" Lou asked.

"She-she-she got away," Lump said wiping his nose with the back of his hand.

Squid grinned to Zigzag who grinned wildly cheering in his head.

"Excuse me?" Lou asked again.

"She's right here," Bullseye said kicking Lump back to the ground where he slammed his face.

_You were beggin' me_

_Not tonight_

_Not here_

_Not now_

Bullseye kicked at Lou's arm, getting Magnet free, who in return got Twitch.

Twitch started running around trying to find Spaz.

Bullseye freed Syco, who helped her jump one of Ace's captures, and Ace finished the job.

Magnet got to Rum, but couldn't reach X-ray.

Bullseye turned to get Squid when Lou clawed at her face. Jumping back, she sent a sympathetic look to Squid and regrouped.

"Hold it!" Mr. Sir said cocking his revolver before Bullseye went in for a second strike.

The rest of Camp Green Lake's defense were picking themselves up off the ground.

"One more step an I'll fire Missy!" Mr. Sir warned now pointing the locked and loaded gun at Zig's head.

Bullseye took a sharp inhale and backed up.

"That's more like it."

"You won't get all of us, or any of us for that matter," Bullseye declared.

"Well maybe we'll keep a few so that we will when you all come back to rescue 'em," Mr. Sir said.

Bullseye glared, but turned and took off with the rest of the escapees.

_We're looking up at the same night sky_

_We keep pretending_

_The sun will not rise_

"What the hell are we supposed to do?!" Magnet asked furiously.

"That was some ingenious plan _Sean_," Ace said.

"What do you expect _Steph_. It would've worked fine if you guys hadn't of stopped for a make-out break!" Bullseye accused. "That's why I put you up front. Cause I know you're no bullshit and you wouldn't of stopped."

"That's not gunna help me get Squid back," Syco observed to herself quietly. "Alright then we can vote," Syco said speaking up. "Remember, if we go back, we could run the risk of getting caught. Others or yourselves could be shot and die. If we opt to leave, the others could stay here, finish out their sentences and be released or they could escape on their own," Syco explained. "All in favor of going?"

Ace and Magnet raised their hands.

"All in favor of leaving?"

Twitch and Rum raised their hands.

"Indifferent?" Rum asked.

Syco and Bullseye raised their hands.

"Three way tie, we'll pull straws. Short straw decides," Bullseye said breaking up a stick.

_We'll be together for one more night_

_Somewhere, somehow_

"So how long have you been planin' this disaster of an escape plan?" Lou asked.

"We haven't," Sugah said. "Bullseye has."

"Knowing her, she was making it up as she went along," Squid smiled.

"How long did ya know her?" Dr. Pendanski asked.

"'Bout three years," Squid provided proudly.

"And why would you say that she was making it up?"

"And where the hell did she learn to fight?" Lump asked nursing his nose.

The captured members of D-Tent sat in the mess hall being interrogated by the Camp Green Lake staff.

"From him," Squid said nodding towards Zigzag.

"Yeah, she's my girl," Zig grinned.

Lump, already furious that he was beaten up by a girl twice, punched Zigzag across the jaw.

The look never left Zigzag's face. "Please sir, can I have some more?" he laughed.

The rest of D-Tent couldn't contain their giggles either.

Mr. Sir pointed the ready gun right between Zigzag's eyes. "How 'bout this for some more?"

Everyone's laughter died and they stare with concerned faces at Ziggy who was still staring wildly past the gun at Mr. Sir.

"You can't blame him ma'am. He hasn't gotten any in a while," Squid said taking his toothpick from his mouth.

"I know how that feels," Mr. Sir said putting his gun back in the holster.

Lou shot him a warning glare and he backed away. "Well then, your friends can either wander in the desert and starve or dehydrate."

"Ooo, big word," Spaz joked to Sugah who didn't laugh.

"Or they can some back here and never leave again," Lou said.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Caveman asked.

"We've got a lot of holes, take your pick," Lou smiled.

X-ray bit his lip and looked away.

_If I could find you now_

_Things would get better_

_We could leave this town_

_And run forever_

_I know somewhere, somehow_

_We'll be together _

_Let your waves crash down on me_

_And take me away... yeah_

"Alright," Bullseye said surveying the straws. "Its your choice Syco, what we gunna do?"

Syco looked uncertain at her friends. "I don't know, well, maybe because Mr. Sir threatened to kill Zigzag at least once, I don't think we should go. There's no tellin' if we could even get them out," Syco explained her decision.

"Syc!" Ace cried in disbelief.

"The hell with that!" Magnet said.

"I-I have to say that I understand your decision Syco, but," Bullseye said. "I love him too much, I can't leave him again. I'm goin' with you Ace," Bullseye declared.

"If anybody wants to get theirs back come with us," Ace said leading the way back to the main compound.

------------

A/N: So Sorry that this took so long to update.. i had to reconfigure my system, and lost microsoft word, and it wouldn't let me post with word processor and word viewer was cutting out half the story.... oh well.... thank you for all of the reveiws! chapter 11 is written.. i just have to type that... until next time..

Quidditch16


	11. Coming Back

I don't own Holes... 

-----

Ace silently trod the path back to Camp Green Lake. Five other figures followed closely behind.

"Thanks Ace," Syco smiled at her friend. She had previously decided against going back. But with a mall speech from Bullseye, Ace was leading them back to the main compound.

She crouched behind one of the tents waiting for everyone else to catch up. Then she sprinted over to the Library beside the mess hall and crouched out of sight.

"Alright, where to from here?" Rum asked to Ace.

Ace looked to Magnet who nodded. "We can either split up and take out Mr. Sir together. Or we can waltz in there like we're surrendering and then attack," he suggested.

"Both could work, but what about Lou and the others while we're takin' out Mr. Sir?" Bullseye questioned.

Ace sighed annoyed and Syco looked down, dejected.

"Well it all depends on if they're tied up or not," Magnet countered smiling.

"I'll check," Bullseye said standing a little more. "I got them into this mess, I'm gunna make sure they can get out." She stood up and crept over against the wall and peering around the corner of the building. Bullseye couldn't see into the window, nor could she see the other D-Tent members. Ducking down she moved around the corner and climbed onto the porch. Crawling she reached the door and peeked up and inside. She put her hands on the door for balance and it squeaked shut. Her eyes widened panic-stricken. "Shit!" she exclaimed and tripped off the porch, rolling around in the dirt to stand up and sprint around the corner, a cloud of dust rolling behind her, "shit!"

Mr. Sir flew out the door, slamming it against the wall, gun at ready, "Pendanski! Check the back!" He searched around wildly and spotted to rolling dust, circling around the building. He grinned madly and turned the corner. "Nothin'," his grin faded.

"Nothing here!" Pendanski hollered from the other end on the mess hall.

Mr. Sir nodded. "Alright, back inside," he commanded and both turned and walked back into the make-shift interrogation room.

The door to the Library flew open and six teens fell out.

"Oh my god!" Bullseye laughed. "That was too close!"

"Shut! Up!" Syco said shoving a hand over her mouth.

"So what'd you see?" Magnet asked getting back down to business.

Ace grinned, "I thought I was gunna sneeze in there!"

Bullseye laughed ripping Syco's hand form her face and turned to Magnet, "Nothing, they're just sitting there," Bullseye laughed. "This should be cake."

"What kinda cake?" Twitch asked hungrily.

"Chocolate cake," Squid said.

"Awesome!" Rum said licking her lips.

"Dude, how'd we get on the subject of food?" Magnet asked.

"I dunno," Bullseye said and bent down to pick up some shovels. "Everybody take one, we'll club Mr. Sir with them," Bullseye explained.

"Why not with the butt of a gun?" Caveman asked.

"Because we don't have a gun, genius," Syco replied.

"Alright, two groups of..." Ace trailed off.

"Three," Bullseye provided.

"Thanks, three. Rum, Twitch, and Magnet you three take the back. Bullseye, Syco and I'll take the front," Ace commanded.

The two groups split and headed towards their entrances.

"Ready on three," Ace said nodding her head at her friends.

"1," Syco started tightening the grip on her shovel.

"2," Bullseye continued spinning the shovel in her hands.

"3!" they all shouted and kicked at the door, knocking their feet through the screen.

"God damnit!" Bullseye yelled yanking her foot out.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow," Syco hopped pulling her leg free.

"You stupid, dumb shit, god damned, mother fucker!" Ace said releasing her foot and kicking as the screen again punctuating each word with a kick. "Go!" she yelled as Syco threw the door open and they all jumped inside.

"ARGH!" all six battle cried while running towards the empty tables.

"What the," Magnet asked as Rum dropped her shovel.

Lou and the other guards, Pendanski and Mr. Sir all lay sprawled throughout the mess hall.

"How that-?" Bullseye started.

Syco's eyes widened and she squealed excitedly turning around. "Squid!"

The two remaining girls turned seeing Syco run and launch herself into Squid's arms.

"Hey cowgirl," she greeted huskily as he held her in his arms.

"How the hell you'd guys do this?" Ace asked.

"Sugah started a small riot, then Caveman knocked out Mr. Sir with the butt of a gun," Zigzag grinned.

"Alright!" Rum said.

"Nice man!" Magnet added.

"Spread the anarchy!" Bullseye exclaimed.

D-Tent all laughed at their craziest member, well, next to her boyfriend Zigzag, anyway.

-----

A/N: Argh!! That's the end! There is no more! Unless!!! I get a plot bunny bite and/or Ace starts to strangle me at school because there no more holes to read... hehehe.. I'm thinin' up a sequel anyway...

Nice knowin' ya!!

Quidditch(star)16


End file.
